Changing Butterflies,,, A HP Story
by pixie.dollie
Summary: A story about a schoolgirl at Hogwarts and her life throughout years at the school and the things/people she encounters. I'm sure it's much better than it sounds, hopefully xD. Also, the chapters aren't very long, but there are many of them. Enjoy :3 xxo
1. The Beginning

_Hogwarts._

The name forever echoed in my mind as I read the italic print on my letter. My hands trembled as I opened it and as I quickly scanned through it, I felt a sudden rush of happiness. I had been selected to attend the school of magic.

I remember two years ago, my brother had received the exact same letter and since that day, I endlessly waited to receive mine.

I walked with my brother, my hand tucked inside his as I wandered around a place I had never been to before. He took me inside a shop called 'Ollivander's', he said it was special.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander" he smiled politely.

"Good day, my young boy. How can I help you today?" He replied, in a chirpy tone.

"My sister, she's starting her first year at Hogwarts, she's in need of a wand."

"No problem," Mr. Ollivander said, and then walked over to me "Are you nervous, my dear?"

I blushed and nodded my head, unable to say anything.

I watched as Mr. Ollivander took out numerous boxes full of wands. I gazed at all of them, wondering which would be mine.  
I tried out many wands, but none worked. I started to get teary, what if I didn't get one? What if I wasn't good enough?

"Hmm," he hesitated, then took out a box "try this one."

I took the wand and held it in a light gesture, "accio!" I whispered, for what felt like the millionth time.

To my amazement, a book that I pointed my wand at, flew straight to me. A smile instantly beamed from cheek to cheek.

"Perfect," my brother said, then ruffled my hair. "What type of wand is it, Mr. Ollivander?"

He put some reading glasses on and read aloud from the box "It's a 10 and a half inch Rosewood with Unicorn Tail core," he smiled at my brother, "you both have Unicorn Tale cores. You should be very proud, Unicorn Tail cores are best for the pure of heart"  
He handed me my wand and I accepted it, feeling immensley happy with myself.

My brother and I carried on walking until we got to the station, he told me we had to go to Platform nine and three quarters, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

I tugged at his jumper, "where's our platform?" I whispered, confused.

"You'll see" he smiled.  
I didn't understand, but I never doubted my brother. We went to get a trolley to put our bags on then he bent down to whisper something to me.

"Listen, you have to do exactly what I say. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded quickly.

"Sit on the trolley, on top of our bags, and hold on tightly, okay?"

"Okay," I sat on our bags and grasped tightly to the sides of the trolley. My heart started beating faster, and my brother knew.

"Close your eyes if you want to, it won't take long, I promise." he said in a calming tone. "You ready?"

I gently shut my eyes and whispered "yes."

I felt the trolley go faster and faster then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"Whoa, what happened there? Did we pass through a wall or something?!" I said in a sarcastic manner.

He laughed "Well done, you got the idea quicker than I did."  
I stared at him blankly, still confused by this whole situation.

"Come on," he took my hand, "Let me explain to you on the train..."


	2. Sorted

The train approached the platform and we immediately boarded on, with our luggage trailing behind us.

Not knowing where to go, I followed my brother.

"Here," he said, "Sit here with me."

I bit my lip guiltily "You don't have to sit with me, you can go with your friends, it's okay," even though I wanted him to stay with me deep down.

"No, I'm staying with you. You're my sister, you're more important."

Hearing him say that made me smile, my brother meant the world to me. We didn't fight a lot; we were very close growing up despite the fact he's two years older.

"What happened at the station?" I remembered to ask, I was very curious.  
"Because we're magic, we have a special platform in which the Muggles can't get to, because if they saw it then they'd know about Hogwarts, and we don't want that to happen. Get it?" He explained.

The train journey lasted quite a while, I must've fallen asleep, all I remember was being woken up by my brother's voice:

"Hey you, we're here, let's go" and he lifted me up.

When we arrived I just couldn't stop staring, this school was huge. My brother had said all sorts of things about it whenever he returned home, but I never imagined it to be anything like this. I still clutched his hand, trusting him to guide me.

A voice boomed out, "First years wait in line, all other years proceed to the main hall at your house tables."

My brother leant down to speak "Okay, good luck, I'll be waiting for you in there. Love you" he hugged me good-bye and I watched him walk off into the crowded hall.

The first years were all standing in a line, there were hundreds of them!

The one which stood out the most was a little blonde haired boy who seemed very arrogant and very eager to get in.

"This line is taking forever! When can we go in?" He shouted.

He glanced around and I blushed immediately, he was a lot cuter when I actually saw his face.

We were ordered into the main hall where the house sorting would begin.  
I saw my brother and managed to give him a quick wave and smile before walking to the front.

"Right," the same loud voice boomed again "The first years will be sorted, Professor McGonagall will read out each student in alphabetical order of last name. Let the sorting commence!"

I was nervous, but excited at the same time. I couldn't wait to find out.

"Aarons, Christopher"  
He shyly walked over to the seat and had the hat placed on his head.

"Ravenclaw!"

After the first person, I didn't really pay much attention to who else went up. I just listened out for my name.

"Diggory, Ophelia"

I made my way over and searched around to find my brother, by doing that, my eyes got locked on that blonde boy again. He smiled slightly before he quickly turned his head, I don't think he planned for me to see, but I did.

The sorting hat hesitated for a moment whilst it was on my head.

"Hufflepuff!"

I saw my brother stand up and clap which instantly made me feel warm inside, I walked over to the front where he was sat. He hugged me tightly as soon as I reached him.

"Well done, Fee. I'm so proud of you."

I waited impatiently to see the other children walk up, but I was only waiting for one.

"Malfoy, Draco"

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him walk up.

Unlike me, the sorting hat didn't hesitate with him for a second.

"Slytherin!"

He walked over to his table where his friends cheered, he was searching around the room for something, just as I did when I was looking for him.


	3. Present Day

That was three years ago.

I'm now in the fourth year at Hogwarts and have made some amazing friends.

"Luna," I smiled, "What's our first lesson today?"

"Oh, hello Fee," she said in her usual dreamy whisper, "Potions, come on, let's go."

Most people thought Luna was strange, I'd always found her fascinating since the first day I met her. I stumbled upon her on my journey to Hogwarts when starting my second year., we've been best friends ever since.

"Class. Get out your books and sit down." Snape said in his boring voice, it always made me feel like I'd be put to sleep.

We didn't do much in Potions this lesson, just copying work out of books. But to my surprise, something made it far more incredible than any other Potions lesson I've ever had.

"Miss Diggory, stop talking to Miss Lovegood. Come up here and show me the work you've done so far." I walked over to Snape's desk, he looked embarassed, I actually had done quite a lot of work, well, for me.

He hesitated "Yes well... go sit back down and keep it quiet"

When I returned to my desk, I found a note, on the front it said:

'Open it after class, and read it alone.'

I was puzzled, I scanned around the classroom to see who could've left it, but I couldn't imagine it to be from anyone in the room.

After the lesson, I told Luna I'd meet her after break in the library.

"Okay, Fee. I'll meet you there" she then wandered off.

I walked to a corner and gently opened the note, it read:  
'I really like you,  
It's not like me to say these things  
Or write them down in notes  
Just meet me on the quidditch field  
10 minutes before practice.  
xxxx'

Before I was just slightly puzzled, now it was extreme. I really wanted to tell someone, but I knew I shouldn't. The person who wrote it for me wouldn't have said 'read it alone' for nothing, would they? Soon after, I met up with Luna and acted like nothing happened.

"Where did you go then, at break?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had to talk to my brother about something... Quidditch"

"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot you were both on the Quidditch team. You're both really good, it must run in your family."

I smiled, something about Luna and her comments always made me happy, she made me feel really special.

I had been thinking about the note all day. Whoever wrote it must be really clever, they planned the time well. They knew before Quidditch practice was a free period so we both wouldn't get in trouble. I yearned to find out who it was.

"Lu," I tapped her shoulder "I just need to meet Ced down by the pitch for a second, I'll see you there at practice?"

"Of course, see you later." She gave me a quick hug to show she didn't mind. I felt bad that I kept leaving her.

I hated using my brother as an excuse, I felt ashamed of myself but I really needed to know who this person was.

I slowly walked down to the Quidditch pitch, and underneath one of the stairwells I saw someone sitting down. I took small steps towards them, trying to examine their features but I just couldn't work it out. When I got there, the person looked up at me with a pair of big, grey eyes.

I let out a small gasp; It was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Unlikely Attraction

I took another step towards him.

"Draco?"

His eyes were still fixed on me, it looked as if tears were about to start spilling out of them.  
He managed a slight laugh, "Bet this is the last thing you were expecting."

"Yeah," I tilted my head to one side. "It was."

"Oh," he whispered and turned away. He sounded so sad, completely unlike the Draco Malfoy everyone stereotypes.

I took his hand, "that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." I smiled gently.

His own hand held onto mine tightly. We both moved towards eachother, barely a centimetre between us, then the megaphone boomed out:  
"HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAMS, GET READY FOR PRACTICE. SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW WILL FOLLOW AFTER."

"Shit," I whispered. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll give you another note. We'll meet somewhere else."

Our hands were still together, we both knew they didn't want to let go, but I had to let mine slip away.

I quickly managed to get changed before the practice started, which was a huge relief.

"Hey sis!" Cedric's soothing voice came from behind me, "you ready?"  
I'd only ever played Quidditch the one time at the try-outs, just for fun. I didn't expect to be as good as I was, even though this was only a practice match, I was still nervous.

"Yeah, I am" I hugged him tight.

Even though we both played completely different positions - I was Keeper and he was Seeker, we worked well together.

Some of my other best friends were also on the team: Justin, Zacharias, Ernie and Hannah.

The game was easier than I thought it'd be, and it was a lot more fun than I remembered. I'd saved all 4 of the goals that Gryffindor attempted, and we scored 7. I was really proud of myself and the team.

Once the game was finished, Zacharias and Ernie came up to me and both patted me on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Diggory. You're good for such a small person," smirked Ernie and ruffled my hair. Standing in between them was torture, they're both around 5'11, and I'm stuck at 5'1. However, Cedric's always been quite tall, whilst I've always been small. It's one of the only things we've never had in common.

"Aw, Ernie. Leave her alone, she's good at what she does" smiled Zacharias, he was a more comforting friend out of the two.

I leaned against him gently "Thanks, Zac. You guys were amazing... Well, you were. Not so sure about him" I rolled my eyes over to Ernie who was shouting at his broom because it just hit him in the face.

"Oh dear," Zacharias laughed. "I think we should get away from him"

I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. I'm glad I was able to keep concentration whilst I was playing, I wish I could've said the same for him. I kept staring at him which I think really put him off. Thankfully, Hannah came and sat next to me which distracted Draco and I from eachother.

"Alright, Fee?" she said, grinning. "Well played today."

I grinned back "You too, Han. You were great."

"Thanks." Her tone changed drastically "Oh God. Look, Malfoy is playing. That boy is vile!" Her face formed a disgusted look.

I badly wanted to deny it, but I couldn't let her know. "Ugh, I know! He's horrible."

Suddenly rain started pouring and there was a mad rush for everyone to get inside, I didn't want to get caught in the crowd so I waited for it to clear up. As soon as I set foot into the school, I saw Draco standing by the gate, soaking wet. His hair was messily flicked over to one side and despite the corridor being dark, his eyes shined even brighter than usual.

In all honesty, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.


	5. Rainfall

I just couldn't stop staring at him.

I didn't think it was true. _Fuck! _I thought, I closed my eyes for about ten seconds and when I opened them, he was right in front of me.

I felt his heaving breathing tickling me as I was gasping for air.

And within the space of a second, we were in the exact same position as last time, our hands were fastened even tighter together this time.

It was a perfect moment, until we heard:

"All students report to the main hall immediately!"

I sighed heavily and stormed off, angry that the second time which was even more magical than the first, had to be interrupted aswell.

"Ophelia," I spun round as he whispered my name. He was the only person (well, apart from the occasional teachers) that called me by my whole name, everyone I knew always shortened it. "I won't break my promise, there will be a next time, and there will be another note" He smiled gently, ruffling his drenched hair.

I smiled back, even though I was violently blushing.

I hurried down to the main hall, thankfully I wasn't late. I sat down next to Justin and Zacharias, opposite Hannah and Ernie. I loved my Hufflepuff friends, but I really wished Luna was here too, then I could see more of her. I'd not been paying much attention to her recently.

I quickly looked over my shoulder to see where she was sat, she was only a few seats down on the table behind. I whispered her name and smiled at her, she smiled back. She wasn't one to hold grudges or get angry, that's why I treasured her so much.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore bellowed "Something, we don't know what, has invaded many rooms in the school. We think it's just someone's pet, or a stupid prank someone trying to be funny has pulled off. Now, a few pets did get scared and escape but we kept them safe, until someone claimed them for definate. If any of these pets are yours, please come up and take them. Luckily, whatever did happen, we know it's harmless."

I thought this was a rather pointless meeting, until I gazed up and saw a beautiful, fluffy black kitten with white paws, a delicate white patch on its nose, and big hazel eyes.

"Socks!" I cried, as I rushed up to cradle him. "Professor, has he been hurt?" I was so worried.

"No, Miss Diggory. All the pets have been found unharmed, we are currently searching all rooms to find out what actually happened."

"Okay. Thank you for looking after him, Professor." and I hurried back down to my seat, still clutching my kitten.

"Even if the pets up here weren't yours, it doesn't mean this meeting wasn't important. Any of your pets could've had something happened to them, and it could've been severe." Added McGonagall

"Yes. Now all students return to their dormitories." Dumbledore finished off.

When we got into our rooms, it was reasonably late. Practically everyone went to sleep, apart from me.  
The only person I could think about was Draco, and I didn't know why. When I was talking to Hannah on the Quidditch stands I said he was horrible, and there's no denying it, he was. I've seen him around other people and he treats them like crap, but when we're with eachother it's different.

Socks was curled up on my lap and I stroked him as I was deliriously thinking about Draco.

"Fee?" Zacharias's voice came from the dark, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fine... You?"

"I guess. Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep," I answered truthfully, at least I wasn't lying completely.

"Yeah. Me too."

I went over and hugged him, I really needed a friend to talk to about Draco but I knew I couldn't tell anyone, this was the closest I got.


	6. Spellbound

The next morning I was much happier, despite the fact I went to sleep later than I had planned. My first lesson was Divination, which I had with Luna... and Draco.

"Luna," I said in a disappointed manner, "I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you much lately, please don't think I'm avoiding you, I've just had really important things to sort out."

She smiled warmly, "It's okay, it's not your fault." She squeezed my hand in a friendly way "I never thought you were avoiding me, anyway."

I smiled at her "Thanks, Lu."

I'd always enjoyed Divination and had been told I was good at it, but today I couldn't keep my concentration up.

"Miss Diggory!" Professor Trelawney shouted. I snapped out of my trance, but I still had a dazed voice.

"Yes, Professor?"

Her eyebrow raised in a concerned way and her tone changed "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Professor. Fine, fine..." My voice trailed off.

She didn't look convinced, or sound it, "Very well then..."

Since the whole situation with Draco bloomed, I hadn't been doing much work in class because I physically just couldn't; he was the only thing that occupied my mind. The lesson ended soon after, time flew by really quickly which I found surprising, in most of my other lessons it never does. As I stood up to walk out of the classroom, Professor Trelawney called me over.

"Ophelia," She began, "I sense something's troubling you, am I right?" I always thought of myself and Professor Trelawney being quite close as she seemed to understand me better than most people. Her and Professor Sprout were the only teachers I felt comfortable telling things to.

I hesitated, "Yes, Professor. There is..."

"I also sense you don't want to talk about it, that's fair enough... However, I saw your tea leaves, Ophelia. You shouldn't feel troubled, something very good is going to happen to you." I smiled at this remark, hoping it had something to do with Draco. "Off you go now, don't want you to be late."

As I was about to walk out of the room, she stopped me once again.

"Ophelia, there's something on your desk. A small piece of paper, did you forget it?" I instantly turned around and saw a little note, almost identical to the one Draco had given me before.

"Yes Professor, that's mine. Sorry, I'm just not my usual self today." I smiled guiltily.

"It's quite alright," She smiled back "See you later."

I rushed out of the classroom, eagerly wanting to find out what the second note said.

I ran to the Hufflepuff stairwell on the Quidditch pitch, remembering that I had a match after. I dodged past numerous students, trying to get there as quickly as possible before anyone arrived. Thankfully when I got there, no one was around. I slowly opened the note with my hands shaking at the thought of what it might say.

'Ophelia,  
The End Of Year ball is coming up  
And I was wondering if you'd go with me  
I really hope you say yes;  
You'll make me the happiest person in the world  
Please let me know  
Love, Draco.  
xxxx'

And 'love' was underlined three times.  
My heart started racing at the idea of going with him, I knew my answer insantly.


	7. Question Answered

I couldn't stop smiling, that note had made me the happiest person ever, and apparently it had made Draco aswell.  
I ran to get dressed for my Quidditch match, still unable to think about anyone else.

The megaphone boomed: "RAVENCLAW PLAYS HUFFLEPUFF. PLAYERS GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS." it waited for a moment, "BEGIN THE GAME NOW!" Hearing it reminded me of the first time I was with Draco, and how close we got to eachother. Thinking about it again made me realise how much I really wanted him.

I stayed in my position, trying unbelievably hard not to look at the Slytherin stand for Draco. I was thankful that Keeper didn't involve a lot of movement, unlike Cedric being Seeker, I could barely keep my eye on him. But I suppose that was good, because I kept looking for Ced, I didn't get time to look at Draco. Or so I thought...

The Chasers and Seekers were at the other end of the pitch, I quickly glanced to the stand to look for him. He shyly waved and smiled, I felt like I was about to melt. His expression suddenly changed and I had no idea why, he gestured about like he was pointing at something, but I couldn't figure it out.

"FEE, LOOK OUT!" I heard Cedric shout.

I searched around frantically to see what Cedric wanted me to look out for.  
Then it hit me, literally...

...I woke up in the hospital ward three hours after I'd been hit, Cedric told me. _Shit! Draco must've seen. He probably thinks I'm a right idiot _my thoughts echoed.

"She's woken up!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "You got hit by a bludger, dear. Had a rather nasty fall, but you're okay now. You'll be fine."

My eyes widened, I hadn't remembered, or even felt a thing. At least I was okay, I only cared about accompanying Draco to the ball, the last thing I wanted to do was let him down.

"Fee!" Cedric rushed over and hugged me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," I was eager to leave so I could tell Draco, at the moment he was my number one priority. "Madam Pomphrey, can I go now?"

Her face formed a horrified look, "of course not! You just fell off your broom, you expect me to let you go? Oh dear, you must've hit your head pretty hard to come out with a question like that!"

I sighed deeply and slumped down into the hospital bed, it was insanely uncomfortable, but I had nowhere else to go.

I took out my letter from Draco and whispered 'yes' over and over again. Then I had an idea.

"Madam Pompfrey, may I please have some ink," I smiled innocently.

"Why would you need that, dear?"

"I erm...," I hesitated, "I want to catch up on some work, I may as well while I'm here."

"Very well," She trotted off and brought me back a pot of ink. I reached down into my bag and scrambled around for a quill. Eventually I found one and scribbled 'YES' on the bottom of the note Draco left me, underlining it three times and followed it with three little hearts.  
I delicately folded the note into a bird shape, cupped it in my hands and whispered 'Draco Malfoy' and set it free, watching it fly away softly to him.


	8. Decisions

A week and a half passed, incredibly slowly. Because I wanted today to come so badly, fate seemed to take it's time. Typical.

There was no theme for this year's End Of Year ball, despite the rumours that there would be.  
All that was required was to wear something of your house colour. All my friends managed to find what to wear, Hannah wore a pale yellow dress which suited with her hair amazingly and Luna wore a sparkly navy dress with bright red tights, she always stood out someway - but they both looked beautiful.

After Luna was ready, I asked her to come and help me decide what to wear. I didn't care that she was in Ravenclaw and I was dragging her into the Hufflepuff common room, I needed her help.

"Fee," she was curious, "How comes your worrying so much about it? You didn't worry last year."

I felt like shouting out his name the loudest I could, but I didn't want to upset her and I didn't want her to find out. "Because I had something to wear last year!" I exclaimed, in a jokey way to show her I didn't mind.

"Fair point." she turned around and rummaged through my bags. "Oh, Fee! This dress is beautiful, wear this one!" She held up a lilac-coloured dress gently.

"Do you think so?" I wasn't sure about it.

"Yes! And you can wear yellow accessories for your house colours, plenty of people have done that. Oh please, Fee. You'll look so nice!" she sounded so sure. I wasn't one to doubt Luna, she never said things she didn't mean.

"Okay, Lu. Whatever you say." I smiled.

She stepped out of the room while I slid into the dress. It felt comfortable and the material was smooth and soft, it wasn't going to be a pain to wear. I scurried around for some yellow accessories like Luna said. I found a yellow beaded necklace with a matching butterfly pendant and a yellow beaded headband. Luna was right, the colours did contrast well together.

I stepped into the common room and Luna let out a squeal of delight.

"See! You look so pretty, Fee. Come on, let's go!" She took me by the hand and excitedly pulled me along to the main hall. I was nervous, I was scared, but most of all I was happy. A stupid word for such the strong and complicated emotions I had, but it's genuinely how I felt.

Everyone rushed around to find their partners, and across the crowded hall, I found mine.

I slowly walked towards him, signalling him to stay where he was. There weren't many people there so they shouldn't notice us two being together. I personally didn't mind being seen with Draco, I just thought he didn't want his evil reputation to be brought down if he was seen with a girl.

He looked amazing, he really did. His hair was messy, but in an orderly way - like he spent a lot of time on it. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a green tie for Slytherin. Over the past few weeks, I'd completely forgotten he was in Slytherin, when we're together he doesn't act like someone who belongs in Slytherin at all, despite what so many people say about him.

"You..." He began, stumbling on words "You look beautiful." his cheeks flushed the familiar colour of rosy pink.  
I lifted my hand and slowly stroked his warm cheek.

"You look gorgeous." I smiled.

"Come," he took my hand. "Let's dance." Something I thought I'd never hear him say in my life.


	9. Kiss And Control

After countless dance songs and raves, the slow songs finally started to play.  
I never thought I'd have this much fun at a school ball, let alone with Draco Malfoy.

After every song that played, we got closer and closer.  
He slid his arms round my waist and mine sat comfortably on his shoulders, my hands gently tracing his neck.  
While the final song was about to end, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

As he pulled away, I must've had an odd expression on my face which caused him to ask:

"Was that not good?" He sounded worried.

I softly bit my lip and whispered, "It was too good."

I leaned over and kissed him again, running my fingers through his thick, blonde locks and his grip tightened around my waist. It felt so good having his mouth on mine; I'd been waiting for this moment since the day I started at Hogwarts.

He lifted his lips from mine and whispered, "I'll never let you go," he clutched me tightly.

"I'll never let you let me go," I smiled, gazing up into his beautiful eyes.

The crowd gradually started to empty, and we decided to follow, still not wanting to be spotted.  
But really, at this point, I didn't care if people saw us together. I really liked him and that's all that mattered anyway.  
We walked hand in hand as he escorted me back to the Hufflepuff common room, taking the long way there so we could spend more time with eachother.

"Ophelia," I loved the way he whispered my name, he said it so beautifully. "Today... It's been, well... the best day of my life. Thank you for making me the happiest boy in the world."

I stroked his hand, "Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world."

He leaned down to kiss me once more, and as our lips got locked in a magical embrace, I knew I really didn't want to let him go. I didn't know what I'd do over the summer when I couldn't talk to him; I'd miss him so much. Just the thought of it made my heart almost shatter.

As our lips drew apart, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly. He honestly meant everything to me.

It's almost as if he read my mind, "We'll be back so soon, I promise. I know it'll hurt, but it'll be worth it. I'll do anything to see you again."

Tears filled up in my eyes and my grip around him tightened. "I love you," I whispered, sobbing.

He gently kissed my cheek, "I love you too, so much."

We slowly let go, both knowing that neither of us wanted to. I walked to the common room, and he walked away in the opposite direction. After a few seconds I looked over my shoulder and saw him doing exactly the same, I suppose it was our way of saying goodbye.

Even though we were only teenagers, the impact we had on eachother was extraordinary. I never knew someone could mean so much to me, especially at the age of fourteen, especially it being Draco.

I arrived in the common room feeling delighted with what happened, but also devastated.  
Despite the fact that I was just with him, I missed him already.


	10. Never Too Late

I woke up from the gentle sleep I had last night, remembering my time with Draco. To my surprise, I found tear stains on my pillow. Even in my sleep, my mind wasn't putting the fact that I wouldn't see him until after summer to rest.

I strolled along to the common room, acting like nothing happened. Luckily, no one suspected anything, nor did they see us together last night.

Zacharias greeted me with one of his warm hugs. "Hello, Fee." he smiled, "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"Oh, yeah. It was... good. You?"

"Yeah, good. Didn't see much of you though, where were you hanging then?"

I hesitated, "Oh, just... around. Y'know?"

He laughed cheerfully, "Fair enough. I'm hungry, let's get breakfast." I walked with him down to the hall, followed by Hannah, Justin and Ernie.

We sat down at an empty table and began to eat, well, from the exception of me. I wasn't hungry; I kept thinking about not seeing Draco. At first I couldn't get him off my mind because I'd be going to the ball with him, and that I'd see plenty of him. Now, it's because I won't see him at all.

"Not hungry, Fee?" Justin asked, eating some toast.

"Not really, I ate quite a lot last night. I'll just have this." I picked up a bright green apple and bit into it. "I just need to go talk to Ced, guys. I'll be back later, if not I'll see you in the common room before we leave."

"Okay, laters." said Ernie, and they all waved.

I was careful in saying who I needed to talk to, at first I was going to say Luna but she was in the hall already and it would've been suspicious if I left the hall when she was quite obviously there. However, despite the excuse to see Draco, I really did need to talk to Cedric, I wanted to tell him everything; we never kept secrets from eachother.  
After I walked out of the hall, I threw the apple away. I physically couldn't eat - I wasnt at all hungry, I just didn't want my friends to worry.

Upon my journey to find Draco, I stumbled across Oliver Wood, Cedric's best friend who I became good friends with in my first year due to joining the Quidditch team.

"Hi, Fee!" he said, happily. "I hope you're feeling better after that Quidditch incident!"

I giggled, "I am, thanks. Don't know what exactly happened though, to be quite honest."

"Ah well, sometimes it just happens. Anyway, I better be off. I'll see you after summer then?"

"Sure, have a good holiday." I hugged him. Oliver often told me how much I reminded him of Cedric - personality, appearance and at Quidditch.

"You too." he smiled, and walked to the main hall.

I carried on searching for Draco. After about ten minutes, I gave up looking and was about to turn back to the hall, deciding that I'll speak to him before we get on the train back... until I saw the familiar blonde hair in the distance.  
I ran over, regardless of who was watching or what they thought; he was all that mattered. His beautiful face softened when he saw me running towards him. He held out his arms and I gracefully fell into them, not caring about anyone or anything else.


	11. Journey Plans

I wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
He clutched me tight, "I love you so much." he whispered. At this point, he didn't care who was watching - I obviously meant as much to him as he meant to me.

"I love you too, more than anything. Please don't leave me." I cried.

"I'm not leaving you. If I could choose to, I'd stay here with you forever and you know it. Please, please, please don't cry." He gently wiped my tears and kissed me. I kissed him back, over and over again.

Ruining the moment, an announcement was called telling all students to get their belongings ready for the train ride back, which drew us apart.

"Listen," he said, "meet me on the train platform, wait and look for me - I'll do the same for you. We'll sit together, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay. I'll see you soon," I lightly kissed him then hurried off, not wanting to miss any time with him. I rushed up to the Hufflepuff common room, colliding with Cedric.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry then?" He laughed.

"Need to get my stuff, don't want to be late, right?" I grinned.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you on the train, right? I'll probably be sitting with Oliver and people, that okay?" That worked out perfectly for me.

"Good... I mean, yeah. That's fine, I'll find someone to sit with."

"Right. Okay. See you later then, missy." he ruffled my hair and carried on walking.

Luckily, when I woke up I sorted out most of my possessions. All I had to do now was double check and I was ready. I got my case and my bag with little Socks sleeping in comfortably and scurried out.

I ran down the stairs to the main hall, I was just in time for the meeting before we all left.

I didn't bother listening, Dumbledore was just repeating the same speech he does every end of year. I sat with my head slumped in my hands, wishing that time would go by faster.

Thankfully not long after, everyone stood up and I gathered it was time to leave. We exited the hall in our House groups, which made it difficult for me to wait for Draco; Hufflepuffs were second, Slytherins were fourth.

I hung around until Ravenclaws and Slytherins came out, and I saw him talking to Crabbe and Goyle - great. I'd hated them since the first year; they were annoying, immature and complete fuckers... which was how most people saw Draco, but I didn't see him like that, at all.  
He signalled me to go outside and wait for him there, I nodded and went.

I waited outside until practically everyone was on the train and he slowly came up to me from behind, gently grasping my waist.

"Quickly, before it closes." he whispered, he took my hand and pulled me on.

He searched around for somewhere to sit and rapidly found somewhere. Once he sat down, I lingered around a little bit before I followed, to make it less obvious we were together.

I slid the glass door open as I shyly walked in, then closed it and pulled the blinds down so no one could see us, he did the same for the window facing outside. I was finally with him with no worries.

Since the last few weeks with him had passed, I realised I was finally happy.


	12. Addictive Kisses

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I was so glad to finally be alone with him without worrying about the fact that other peole might come in and see. We made sure to lock the door just in case.

He sat me on his lap and I gazed deeply into his soft grey eyes, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." I whispered.

He pulled me close and stroked my hair, "I'll do anything for you, I'll always be here." he delicately pointed to my heart. "Always."

I tilted my head up and tenderly kissed him. He slid his fingers through my hair and I ran mine up his chest, feeling his muscles through the warm fabric of his school jumper. He slowly pressed his tongue against mine and pulled me closer to him. My hands were still on his chest, gradually moving up and settling down on the back of his neck.  
I never knew being with someone so bad (as everyone seemed to think of him) would feel so good.

He parted from my lips and slowly began to kiss from my neck to my collar bone. His lips moved again and nestled on my neck, they gently bit and sucked on my skin - it felt amazing. My hands suddenly rushed down to his thigh, stroking it smoothly which caused him to bite harder. I let out a soft moan.

"More," I whispered, adoring how his lips felt against the sensitive spot on my neck.

He obediently followed my request, resulting in more pleasure for me - and more moaning. _Fuck! _I thought. _This feels so fucking sexy. _Still stroking his thigh, my grip on it tightened. After plenty of this, he eventually stopped, much to my disappointment.

He let out a childish giggle, "Lovebite!" he grinned.

I lifted my hand to the patch he left on my skin, I hardly felt anything, except a sort of small lump.

"You can't really feel them, you just see them," he laughed.

I smiled at him, his laugh made me melt. Everything about him did, and as I so recently discovered, his lovebites especially.

I picked up a mirror from my bag and lifted it to the side of my face, glancing to see what he left on me. I saw a brightly coloured mark sitting on my neck, it looked almost like a purple bruise but certainly didn't feel like one. I could make up an excuse about it later, I decided. I gathered my long hair and carefully styled it to cover the bite. I looked up and he winked to show it wasn't visible anymore.

I moved closer towards him and I caressed his face, feeling his gorgeous cheekbones. His lips pouted as if he was hinting, my own obeyed and were soon pressed against his.  
Once I'd stopped to gasp for air, I slowly breathed out.

"I love you. No words could ever explain how much."

He tilted my head up and looked directly into my eyes.

"You are my life now, there's nothing and no one that can ever tear me away from you; ever since I first set my eyes on you, it's always been you."  
He gently squeezed my hand, and tears delicately started to trickle down my face as I felt the train come to a sharp stop.


	13. Home

He lifted his hand to my cheeks and softly wiped the tears that had just been pouring down my face.

"Baby," he whispered. "Don't cry. We'll see eachother soon, I promise." I heard his words, understood them, believed them. But I just couldn't bring myself to stop crying.

"I can't live without you!" I burst out, not being able to contain it anymore.

He wrapped his arms around me and spoke slowly. "Ophelia, I love you so much. I'll never let you go, don't ever forget. I'm always with you, I know it'll seem like forever, but time will pass so quickly, baby. We'll see eachother so soon, you won't even have time to miss me, I promise. Please don't cry anymore." He delicately kissed my tear-stained cheeks and cradled me.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to stay here with you forever." I sobbed.

"I know, I want it too, more than anything. If I could keep you by my side forever, don't you think I would've done that already?"

The lumps in my throat from all my crying were choking me, all I could manage was a short nod and two words.

"It hurts."

"What does?" he sounded genuinely curious.

"Here." I pointed my finger to my heart. "Right here."

"I know how much it hurts, it's so painful, I know. But why, Ophelia? Why are you so afraid?"

I shook my head, not wanting to say.

"Tell me," he sounded so calm and soothing, "please." I couldn't help spilling it out then.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to stop loving me, I don't want you to find someone else. I want it to be me and you forever, what if something goes wrong, Draco? What if I lose you?" more tears started erupting from my eyes, gushing down my face.

He cupped my soaking face gently and started into my eyes once more.  
"Ophelia Rosalie Diggory. I could never and will never stop loving you. You're my life, baby, you know you are. Don't be so scared, I swear for as long as I live, you'll be the only one I love. You're the only person whose hands I'll ever need to hold." at that moment he slid his fingers into mine, clasping them tightly.

Time passed so quickly - after about a minute, the final message was called out telling all students to get off the train.  
We slowly walked onto the platform, dreading the goodbye, but still holding hands.

The atmosphere was suddenly silent - I stumbled over something to say. "Tell everyone I said hi when you get back home." I blurted out, feeling so foolish as I didn't at all know his family - or anyone remotely associated with him, apart from his stupid little friends. My cheeks heated up violently.

At first he looked a little stunned, but after a few seconds a smile slowly crept upon his face. "Okay." he said. "I will."  
He turned around, took a few steps, then turned back around and walked over to me again.

"Hi." he said chirpily.

I tilted my head to one side and made a slight puzzled noise, which is my way of showing I'm confused.

"Home is where the heart is, right?" he whispered, knowing my reaction.

He slowly stepped towards me and hugged me tight.

"I'm home."


	14. Makeup Smeared Eyes

And that was the last I saw of him.  
He walked away until bleach blonde hair wasn't visible in the crowds anymore. My heart started hurting instantly.  
I waited on the platform for Cedric, pondering over the decision to tell him about me and Draco, after all, I've never kept a secret from Cedric - and I didn't plan to start now.

He walked straight to me, but I just didn't seem to see; my mind was focused only on Draco.

"Fee?" he asked, an extremely worried look spread across his face. "Are you okay?"

It took me a while to answer, but eventually I did. "Hmm? Me? Fine, Ced. Everything's great, couldn't be better. Fine." I rambled, not paying attention to what I was actually saying.

He didn't look convinced, "Mmm. Okay. Well, let's go. The Weasleys' are waiting." Every year we returned from Hogwarts, we always got a lift home from the Weasleys'; our parents had been friends since they were our age and they only live about ten minutes way from us, so everything worked out pretty much perfectly.

"Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up to see Ron standing with his entire family,all beaming at me and Cedric, and in all honesty, I couldn't help but beam back.

"Come on, loves." the warm voice of Molly Weasley said. "Let's be off." We all followed her lead - using floo powder to get to the Weasley household and then a lift back to our house from Fred and George in the flying car. We arrived home almost immediately, taking less time than I thought. But I was thankful that I was finally at home, then I could be alone in peace.

"Thanks for the lift. Fred." I smiled, looked at one twin. "George." then the other.

They ruffled my hair and both gave me a hug. "No problem, little Fee." they both said simultaneously. Usually I hated being called little, but the way Fred and George said it didn't bother me.

After I said my goodbyes, I hurried upstairs to my room, desperately wanting to be left alone.

"Colloportus!" I screamed, causing the door to slam fiercely.

I fell down to my knees, and started crying - almost to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Draco," I whispered. "Draco, Draco, Draco." Though my tears were violently spilling, I still managed to speak through all my sobs. "I need you so much, Draco. I need to be with you. I love you so much."

"Dad!" I heard Cedric's voice call out. "Where's Ophelia?" He never called me Ophelia, he must've known something was wrong. Hearing him say it reminded me even more of Draco, resulting in more sobs.

"I don't know," my father's voice called back. "Most probably in her room."

Cedric's footsteps became louder and louder as he approached my door. "Fee? Are you in there?"

"No," I replied, trying to make a joke out of the situation. But I wasn't fooling anyone.

He tugged at my door handle, trying to open it. "Fee, open the door."

"I don't want to."

"Fee! Open the fucking door!"

"I don't fucking want to!"

"Alohomora!"

He burst into my room, looking satisfied. I looked up at him, my make-up smudged, my hair messy and my face covered in tears.

"I told you I didn't want to." and as I said it, another tear gently dripped down my cheek.


	15. Truth Revealed

"Fee!" his face and voice softened. He dropped to the floor and crawled over to me. "What's wrong?"

I badly wanted to bat him away, tell him to get lost. But I needed comfort so much, and he was the only person I was going to get it from.

"I love him so much, Cedric!" I burst out crying again, leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, Fee! Is that it? It's just a boy? God, I thought it was something serious." he sighed.

I stood up aggressively, almost causing him to fall backwards. "It's not just a boy!" I shouted. "You don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't." for a slight second I thought he was going to slam the door and walk out on me, but he didnt. He sat me on my bed and spoke softly. "So tell me."

"I love him."

"But it's just a..." he began.

"No! It's not just a fucking boy! He's not just anyone! This is different, what me and Draco have..." this time he was the one to cut me off.

"Draco?" he shouted back. "Draco fucking Malfoy?"

"You don't know him like I do, Cedric! You don't understand!"

"Duh!" he stuck his tongue out at me. "No one fucking does, it's Draco Malfoy, Ophelia! You can do so much better!"

"No I can't! He loves me, Cedric, and I love him. Nothing anyone can say or do will ever, ever tear me away from him. He's the reason I'm alive, he's the reason I was put here. He's everything to me, Ced. Please don't take my everything away from me."

Cedric's expression suddenly changed, from the look on his face, I knew he knew I meant every word I said. I leant over to give him a hug and started crying once again.

"I'm sorry." I choked through my endless tears. "I just want to make you proud, Ced. I know he's not the best person in everyone else's eyes, but he is in mine. You can't choose who you love, but I know that I definitely love him."

I felt a watery drop hit my head, I looked up and saw a wet trail from his eye leading down to his cheek. He kissed the top of my head.

"Fee, I'm always proud of you, whatever you do. I know that what you just said came right from your heart, and when you talk about him, I can see that you love him and I believe you. He isn't the ideal person I would've picked for you, Fee, but if he makes you happy then that's all that matters. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Oh, Ced!" I cuddled closer to him. "I know I'm throwing a big deal, but I just, I've never felt this way before... I've never had luck with relationships, and now that I've found someone that I love and that loves me in return, I don't want to lose it."

"I know," he stroked my hair. "I know."

"And I have no way of speaking to him, what if we go back and he doesn't feel the same anymore?"

"Phelia, he's probably thinking the exact same thing about you." I felt warm inside. That was something I never expected to hear from Cedric about Draco Malfoy. "And if that does happen, then he'd be losing the best thing that has happened and will ever happen to him." he smiled gently.

"You're the best brother in the world!" I hugged him tight. "But, promise not to tell anyone about this or I will rip your fucking balls off."

"Of course I won't tell anyone, Fee. I promise."

"Thanks, Ced." and I carried on hugging him. He actually is the best brother in the world, and there's no one I'd rather tell anything to than him.


	16. Reunited

Even through plenty of crying, the summer flew by quickly, just like Draco promised.  
I was now preparing for my first day in the 5th year. I was excited because this was the year that I could (hopefully) become a prefect, just like Cedric. And also because I would get to see Draco again.

I spent almost all of last night and all of the morning packing what I needed, in a little pocket in my luggage was the notes that Draco first wrote me - the most important item I currently owned. After all this reminiscing, I didn't realise how much time had gone by.

"Come on, Fee!" my dad yelled, "Don't want to keep the Weasleys' waiting now, do we?"

I rushed downstairs, my luggage in one hand and my bag with Socks in the other."I'm coming, I'm coming!" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

I ran to the door where I was greeted by Cedric, my father and my mother. I bit my lip guiltily for making them wait so long for me.

"Right, you two have a good time. Let us know how Head Boy and prefect positions work out." my mother said before she hugged us both.

"Yes, let us know." my father followed with a hug as well.

Me and Cedric walked to the outside of our house and were welcomed by Fred, George and Ron. The others must've gone with Arthur and another lot with Bill.

"Hi, Diggory!" both twins exclaimed, looking at both me and Cedric. We both got into the car and made our way to the station, arriving quite early. Ron seemed to read my mind.

"It's well early." he sighed.

"No, it's not that early." Cedric said, trying to keep the mood but didn't sound too certain.

"He's right. Look, mum's there." George grinned.

"And if we're there after her, it automatically means we're late!" Fred laughed.

We arrived onto the platform and got the whole 'running through the wall' thing out of the way. I scanned around the Hogwarts crowd, trying to pick out the blonde locks of my beautiful Draco. After searching around and failing, I decided I'd find him on the train, hoping that he'd be seated alone.

"Right kids, off you go." Arthur smiled. "You don't want to be late." We all got onto the train straight away, avoiding the mad rush that usually happens five minutes before the train departs.  
We weren't the only ones who seemed to have this idea, a few people were sitting in their carriages - mainly first years. I walked along trying to find an empty seat until I saw him, just as beautiful as I remembered, blonde hair, grey eyes, breathtaking features. I delicately tapped on the glass of the door, he looked annoyed that someone had disturbed him, but when he lifted his head up and saw, his expression softened. He opened the door, pulled me in, locked it and drew the blinds just like we'd done the first time we were together on the train.  
I pushed him against the glass window opposite the door in the carriage and started kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms round my waist and slowly moved them down towards my ass.

Once we stopped kissing, I looked into those grey eyes and whispered. "I've missed you quite terribly."

He smiled. "Over the summer I realised, Ophelia, I realised I can't go a day without being with you. I need you with me all the time."

"It's okay, Draco. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled back, and tenderly kissed his soft lips.


End file.
